


Motherly Instincts

by disenchantedphoenix



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Gen, some wea love, with a slight bit of tablet guardians if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disenchantedphoenix/pseuds/disenchantedphoenix
Summary: A secret santa present!Short one-shot where Wea misses her son. Ahk, of course, sets out to get him back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit rushed, so sorry for the short length and questionable (?) quality. School and the whole college application process are incredibly time consuming, it turns out. I hope you like it nonetheless! Happy holidays :)

In all his months free from the sarcophagus, Ahk had never seen Wea in such a state. For the last few weeks, she had spent increasing amounts of time behind the glass of her exhibit, cut off from the rest of the museum. When she did come out, she lacked the former warmness that had drawn Ahk to her from the beginning, a mother figure and friend in a world that was still wary of his existence. Now, her eyes were duller, and she spoke in few words. Ahk was inconceivably worried.  
At first, he assumed the new exhibit had caused trouble. The first floor hallway now housed a display devoted to Native American culture, specifically of the Iroquois Confederacy tribes, tracing the groups from conception to disbandment and into the present day. Though there was a large language barrier between, say, a Shoshone woman and a Mohawk woman, they still seemed to be able to communicate in basic ways. But when Wea had begun to recede into isolation, Ahk assumed something rude had been said by the Mohawk women.  
If someone was insulting his Wea, there would be trouble.  
He approached her with an offer of sending his guards after the women, to which Wea looked horrified. “Why would I want that?” she asked, eyes wide.  
“Because,” Ahk replied, leaning moodily against the wall. “They’ve obviously offended you. They should pay.”  
“No, that’s not it at all.” She looked away, shaking her head sadly. A small smile ghosted across her lips and she took Ahk by the arm, silently leading him towards the Iroquois exhibit. Peering around the corner, she pointed to the group of Mohawk women, each with a baby in their arms. The child in the hands of one woman laughed as his mother played a simple tickling game with him. “I had a son once,” Wea explained quietly. “They didn’t think to add him to the Lewis and Clark exhibit, even though I trekked the entire distance with the child on my back.” She added the last part a bit testily before shrugging. “Seeing these women with their children has awakened my old motherly instincts. I miss him.”  
So, of course, Ahk set out on a mission.

***

“Larry,” Ahk said, striding into the security office. “We’ve got to make a baby.”  
Larry sat at the desk, focused intently on the computer screen. Without so much as a glance up or a pause in his typing, Larry replied. “Well, while I love you and all that, science hasn’t quite made that advancement.”  
Ahk smiled, perching on the corner of the desk. “No, I mean a new exhibit. You have to get a figure of Wea’s son made. She misses him.”  
Larry finally looked up, leaning back in his chair. “Is that what’s got her so under the weather lately?” He thought briefly. “Well, I’ll give it a shot, but I don’t know if I can convince McPhee.”  
“You can do it,” Ahk replied. “And if not, I’ll just steal a doll from the Wal-Mart. Who knows, the tablet may animate it.”  
Larry winced. “I am begging you not to do that. That’s the plot of, like, every bad horror film.” He sighed, turning back to his computer. “I’ll do what I can. For Wea.”  
“And for me,” Ahk teased.  
“Yeah, whatever.” Larry grinned despite himself. “I do too much for you as it is.”  
In the end, McPhee agreed to get the figure commissioned. It was only historically accurate, Larry had argued. Leaving the child out of the exhibit undermined Sacagawea's strength and intelligence.  
The child was set to arrive by Christmas.

***

Christmas Eve came, as did a rush delivery to the museum. Larry carefully opened the package, mindful of the fact that the child would quickly be animated by the tablet’s magic. Sure enough, he opened his eyes as soon as Larry’s hands touched his skin. He sent Ahk for Wea as fast as possible, as he did not want to deal with the possibility of a crying baby. He’d had quite enough of that with Nick, thank you.  
The look on Wea’s face as she laid eyes on her son made all their efforts worth it. She embraced the child, holding him to her chest tenderly. Mumbling phrases that neither Ahk not Larry could translate, she showered kisses over her son’s forehead. After thanking her boys profusely, Wea made her way back to her own exhibit, intent on making a place for her child.  
“Well, I’d say Wea’s back to her old self,” Larry commented as they watched her retreating form.  
“I agree,” Ahk replied. In his mind, he was already formulating ways in which he could spoil the adorable child.


End file.
